Levosimendan, which is the (−)-enantiomer of [[4-(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-4-methyl-6-oxo-3-pyridazinyl)phenyl]hydrazono]propanedinitrile, and the method for its preparation is described in EP 565546 B1. Levosimendan is potent in the treatment of heart failure and has significant calcium dependent binding to troponin. Levosimendan is represented by the formula:

The hemodynamic effects of levosimendan in man are described in Sundberg, S. et al., Am. J. Cardiol., 1995; 75: 1061-1066 and in Lilleberg, J. et al., J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol., 26(Suppl. 1), S63-S69, 1995. Pharmacokinetics of levosimendan in man after i.v. and oral dosing is described in Sandell, E.-P. et al., J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol., 26(Suppl.1), S57-S62, 1995. The use of levosimendan in the treatment of myocardial ischemia is described in WO 93/21921. The use of levosimendan in the treatment of pulmonary hypertension is described in WO 99/66912. Clinical studies have confirmed the beneficial effects of levosimendan in congestive heart failure patients.
Intravenous administration of calcium salts has been used clinically to raise the ionized calcium content in blood e.g. in the treatment of cardiac arrest. On the other hand, it is known that high intracellular calcium level may have deleterious effect in some processes of cellular injury (Hughes W. G. and Ruedy, J. R, “Should calcium be used in cardiac arrest?”, The Americal Journal of Medicine, 81, 285-296, 1986).